iBoyfriendGirlfriend Tag
by BrainiacWeirdos
Summary: Freddie is up late, editing an iCarly segment. He goes through his videos which are Fail/Forgotten iCarly videos. One of those forgotten videos is him and Sam doing the Boyfriend/Girlfriend Tag. Read along as Freddie watches the video and may discover his true feelings for a special Puckett. -Katrina


**FAMILIAR WITH YOUTUBE? WELL THERE IS A TAG CALLED BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND TAG AND I WAS LIKE OOOHHH FANFICTION IDEA! YOU KNOW THE PLOT IF YOU READ THE SUMMARY... **  
**Creddier: UGH DONT READ IT!**  
**Me: *blasts her into flames***  
**[Do i have to clarify that Carly leaving and that chiz happened?]**

Freddie yawned and looked at his clock.

3:48am

He sighed and looked at his laptop. He was only half-way through editing the new segment of iCarly. He minimized the editing screen and looked at all the webcam videos he had. He only had iCarly fail/forgotten videos and there weren't much. He searched through into he saw a video. It wasn't a fail, but it was forgotten. His heart beated twice as fast as it was before. He clicked the video and played it.

_"I don't want to do this!" Sam complained._

_"Well, someone promised the viewers if we hit a million views last night, we would do this tag!" Freddie glared at Sam._

_"That's because somebody kept compla- The camera's on."_

_"What? I didn't press star- Oh.." Freddie checked the remote and his ears flushed._

Present Freddie chuckled at his older self's mistake.

_"I'm Sam!" Sam waved awkwardly to the camera._

_"Freddie," Freddie cleared his throat._

_"And we are doing..." Sam pressed a button on her remote that was sitting on her lap. The words 'THE BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND TAG' came up in the screen in sparkling blue, black, and pink text. The voice of a male and female sang this song like a argument that ended on the word tag._

_"Yep because you guys got us to a million hits on last nights' webcast so we're here to do this tag which was requested many times when we announced our.. new status," Freddie rubbed his neck and blushed. Sam looked at him and blushed slightly._

_"First question baby."_

Freddie's heart stopped when he heard his old cutsey nickname from Sam. The first time Sam ever called him that, he thought she was mocking him in some sort but ended up as a new nickname which Freddie thought was adorable hearing it from Sam.

_"Okay, the first question is how did we first meet," Freddie read from his phone._

_"Well, the answer is that we first met from the one and only Carly Shay," Sam pointed at a space where Freddie edited a picture of Carly there._

_"Yup, I knocked in Carly's door for a study session in the ninth grade. Sam answered and slammed the door when we had first sight of each other."_

_"Heh, yeahhh. You really needed to stop greasing your hair those days. Moving on, the next Q is where was our first date."_

_"Wasn't our first date before Pini's?"_

_"Yeah-yeah!"_

_"We went to 'The Ham Factory'," Freddie smiled._

_".. And watched Pear of Sanes 4," Sam grinned._

_"Anyway, next question is, what was our first impressions of each other?"_

_"I thought you were a nub."_

Freddie laughed and continued watching_._

_"I thought you were actually pretty cute when I first saw you."_

Freddie sucked his cheeks and flinched. It was true but looking back at that, he regretted it because how it was true then and now.

_"Until I found out you were "a blonde-headed demon,"Freddie used his fingers to gesture the "._

_"So you thought I turned ugly," Sam smirked at her evil plan._

_"No! It's just that yo- I wa- .. It's complicated!"_

_"Fine. What's next?"_

_"When did we each meet each others' family?"_

_"I met Crazy only a few weeks after iCarly's first webcast, but I met most of his family at a stupid camp you brought me and Carly too!"_

_"It was not stupid!"_

_"We only had organic food! And gross milk for people lactose intolerance! Nobody was lactose intolerance there!" Sam argued. "AND, your cousin Derrick was horny and flirting with me the whole time!"_

_"Derrick was flirting with you the whole time! I hate him! I swear I'm-"_

Freddie paused the video and sighed. He forgot how jealous he could get especially when he was dating Sam. Freddie moved the video a bit and played.

_"I met Sam's family at a wedding. Somehow, Sam convinced me to be her little cousin's date. Let's put in mind I was 15 then. Her cousin was 11. 11! But I did get a slow dance with Sam herself wh-"Sam socked Freddie on the stomach. Freddie's smug look disappeared._

_"Why don't you tell them why we were slow dancing?" Sam glared at Freddie._

_"Ohh...No, thank you,"Freddie was blushing hard._

Freddie covered his head with his hands for a few seconds. He remembered the story. He tried to get Carly jealous so he went to Sam and asked for a slow dance. Sam punched him on the jaw, but then Freddie explained his plan and Sam agreed for 30 bucks. Ended up that Carly thought it was cute and fangirled about it for weeks.

_"Let's move on then, Fredward."_

_"Why don't you read a few?"_

_"Whatever floats your boat, Benson," Sam shrugged and grabbed the pear phone."What's our weird habit?"_

_"We argue in a of dumb things sometimes. Doesn't happen much but it does happen."_

_"He speaks truthfully. How long have we been together is next."_

_"2 and a half weeks, I guess."_

_"Something like that. Do we have any traditions?" Sam looked at Freddie knowingly._

_"We don't but we have one thing to remember that I relucantly agreed on.."_

_"I wear the pants in this relationship is the agreement. Oh, and I promised Fredward if this thing lasts a year or over, I'll somewhat allow him to do anniverseries.."_

Freddie paused the video and let the words sink in. They sadly didn't make it to a year or even the half-year mark and Freddie regretted that more than anything.

_"Next question, demon," Freddie smiled playfully. _

_"Wait, there's one more part of the question. What animal represents each other?"_

_" I think I'm a dog of some sort. Right?"_

_"Nope. More like a sheep."_

_"Wha-? Well I think you're a cougar or something."_

_"Wrong! I'm totally a polar bear!"_

_"Okay then. No arguments with that. I'd like to read some questions."_

_"Let me read one more. Next question is where was our first roadtrip as a couple?"_

_"Does driving to a fancy resturant half an hour away from Seattle count?"_

_"Sure. Here, take this," Sam passed him the pear phone._

_"What pisses him/her off? Let's just keep it short by what pisses each other off about each other," Freddie said._

_"Keeping it short? Is that possible?" Sam grinned._

_"So funny. Almost forgot to laugh. Too late. Anyway, we have to be truthful, Sam."_

_"I was!"_

_"SA-AM!"_

_"Okay, I hate it when you give me labels. Created, unique nicknames I don't mind but introducing me like 'girlfriend, cutie, sweetheart, dear' is lame and it pisses me off so much."_

_"I hate it when you doubt yourself, Sam. When you fail a hard test and you give yourself a shameful look. When you look at other girls and feel insecure about yourself. When you just give up. It just, UGH!" Freddie complained with a serious look on his face._

_"Freddie," Sam said softly._

Freddie scrunched his face and paused the video. Sam and him broke up months ago, but his heart knew he still felt the same way because he still loves her. He played the video, already knowing what was going to happen.

_Freddie turned to Sam and Sam leaned forward to him quickly and started kissing him. She held him by his chin with her right hand and used her left hand to pause the camera with a remote but you could already tell things were getting PG-13 on a PG was a blank, black page that came up for three seconds and it came back to Freddie and Sam. Their apperance changed a little from their hair and swollen lips._

_Sam cleared her throat. "Wanna read the next question?"_

_"Sure. How good of a kisser if your boyfriend from 1-10?"_

_"The real question nerd."_

_"Fine," Freddie grumbled."Favorite feature about each other?"_

_"You're okay looking and okay, a fine kisser,"Sam smirked._

Freddie remembered a while later, they got in a serious moment where Sam complimented his sensitivity, patience, smarts, understanding, etc.

_"I can't pick one. You're just too interesting to just choose one," Freddie flirted but Sam did not want any part of flirting in front of the camera._

_"Way to be sappy nub."_

_"ANYWAY! Uh..3 things I'm good at and bad at."_

_"You're good at school, techy lame AV stuff, and being a loyal boyfriend and you're horrible at singing, attempting to beat me at stuff, and forcing jokes."_

_"I guess I will have to agree with those. You're pretty good at chowing down, being yourself, and kis-"_

_"We are not going back to that," Sam glared at him. Past Freddie cleared his throat._

_"I was going to say k..ki- UH..You're good at improv. Bad things about you is keeping your temper, taming your hygiene, and keeping your opinion to yourself."_

'Nice save,' Present Freddie thought sarcastically.

_"I can live with that," Sam smiled._

_"Want to read some?" Freddie asked, wiggling the pear-phone._

_"Sure," Sam grabbed the phone and cleared her throat overdramatically. "Ooh, what do we argue about the most?"_

_"Dumb stuff. Around the start of Sam and I's relationship, we could not shut up about dumb stuff and we still do have dumb arguements."_

_"It's a habit," Sam gave the camera a toothy smile. "Who wears the pants in the relationship? I do. Next question!"_

_"WAIT! Why can't I wear the pants in the relationship," Freddie pouted. Sam turned to Freddie with raised eyebrows and her eyes pointing out their agreement of the pants-wearer. "Okay, yeah, you wear the pants. What was I thinking?"_

_"Do we have nicknames for each other?" Sam read. "I call you Frednerd, Fredward, Fredweird, Fred-"_

_"Okay, she has a lot of nicknames you probably already heard of in our webshow. I usually call Sam, well Sam or blonde headed demon."_

Freddie rolled his eyes at his "creativity."

_"What is my favorite resturant?" Sam smiled._

_"Aw, come on! Does that really have an answer when it comes to you?" Freddie asked. Sam thought and shook her head._

_"Guess not. Maybe I'd say Groovy Smoothies though. Just because. Oh, yours is Groovy Smoothies too," Sam casually stated._

_"Right," Freddie nodded._

_"If I'm watching TV, what am I watching?" Sam crossed her arms. "You are probably watching the history channel, the science channel, Galaxy Wars or a documentary. Nerdy chiz."_

_"You're probably watching horror movies or Drake & Josh. You only watch Girly Cow when you're with Carly. You guys have a..?"_

_"A marathon of Girly Cow every Tuesday."_

_"Right."_

Present Freddie could not help but have his lips curve. Their tradition is still going.

_"What is one food I hate?" Sam smiled._

_"Is there an actual food that exists that Samantha Joy Puckett hates?" Freddie gaped. "Okay, how about brussel sprouts?"_

_"Eugh. Yeah. Do they actually count as food?" Sam shivered. "And wittle Fweddie over here still struggles to get whole foods from his mom. He probably just hates anything organic or mushed. Gives him those memories of organic blended pancakes."_

_"It's disappointing how true that is."_

_"Yep. Your life is disappointing. What drink do I order when we go out to eat? Let's not waste time; we both order pepi cola."_

_"HEY! What if I wanted to answer that?"_

_"We only have a few questions left anyway. What is my favorite kind of sandwhich?"_

_"Sam's delicacy: The Puckett Pucker. Created by our own Sam Puckett." Sam bows as the words 'The Puckett Pucker' come up to the screen and explode. "If you have not seen the video of Sam making it and feeding it to Gibby, go watch it ya crazy! After this of course."_

_"Warning: The Puckett Pucker is extremely spicy and sour. We, Pucketts, find it hilarious to make and feed to others but we do not actual eat it. Why? Because it's wayyy spicy and sour."_

Present Freddie flinched at the rememberance of The Puckett Pucker. He took one bite and his stomach was weak for weeks.

_"It even has Norwegian hot sauce! The norhottest sauce ever!" Freddie laughed and howled as Sam sat there, disgusted from the lame joke. _

_"Okay next question is.. CRAZY CHEESENUTS! You guys are wacko," Sam made a disgusted face. "That deserves a spit-take. EUGH!" Freddie glanced over to read it but Sam pulled it away. "Baby, you do not want to read this." Freddie thought about it, then nodded._

Present Freddie still wonders to this day what that second to last question was.

_"Okay.. Last question..," Sam read it and giggled. She turned off the pearphone and covered her eyes. "What is my eye color?" _

_"The most beautiful blue I have ever seen," Freddie smiled. Sam uncovered her eyes and smiled back._

_"Don't cover your eyes. I want to see your meatball brown eyes," Freddie chuckled as Sam turned back to the camera. That is twenty five questions you guys sent us for the BF/GF tag." Sam pressed a button on her remote and the theme song and caption played again._

_"Until next time!" Freddie waved. He turned back to Sam in admiration and turned back to the camera. Sam looked down and glanced at Freddie. She bit her lip to hold back a goofy grin and turned off the camera. The video turned blank and before the video ended, you could hear Sam say 'You are such a nub Bens-.'_

Freddie did not realize the tears, escaping his eyes. The little water molecules he needed to shead out for a while. They weren't happy tears. He missed her. He needed her kisses, hugs, love. Freddie knew he could not stand what position of friendship he was with Sam now. He turned to the clock.

3:59am

Freddie grabbed his phone and sent a text to Sam. One he never sent before. Three words that were said and returned but not repeated.

_I love you._

**YAYYYY! THAT WAS IT! SO YUP. REVIEW IF YOU STILL GO THROUGH ICARLY FANFIC! :) AND LETS JUST SAY THAT REPLY YOU BELIEVE SAM SENT BACK IN YOUR HEAD IS RIGHT! FIRST FANFIC OF THIS PROFILE! YAYAYA! EVEN IF IT IS JUST A ONESHOT -Katrina**


End file.
